Feels Like Home PREVIEW
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH This is just a preview of the story guys so I don't really have a summary. XOVER WITH Harry Potter. Let me get your opinions. MM


Feels Like Home PREVIEW!

PAIRS: Angelus/Spike, OMC/Xander, Draco/Harry, minor pairings of Bill/Blaise, Charlie/OMC, Lucius/Remus & Sirius/Severus

OMC: Sytir -----Sy as in SID-----tir as in TEARS….ok? Sytir

WARNINGS: SLASH, X-OVER, language, violence, AU, OOC, OMC, romance and anything new will be at the top of the next chapter.

NOTES: this hasn't been beta read yet. The purpose of the preview is to see what you guys think of this idea. If you like it then I will add more to make this chapter complete and I will continue the story. So let me know what you guys think.

CHAPTER ONE:

Groaning the young man slowly came awake. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing regulated so he didn't arouse suspicion. He was lying on a hard table with his hands and feet tied to each corner. Using his Second Sight he was able to get a good look at the room he was in.

It was a lab. There was no mistaking it. Men in white coats talking just on the other side of the glass wall, computers everywhere, all sorts of cutting tools and books. It was definitely a lab.

No guards however. The man smirked inwardly. They didn't know who the Hell they were dealing with.

Literally.

He was one of Hell's Demons. One of the most powerful of the demonic species. He realized that he had been slacking off when it came to paying attention to his surroundings. But he wouldn't make that mistake again.

((Now to get out of here.))

He heard the door open and 'saw' the doctors come to stand beside the table.

"Still asleep. Good." One of the doctors said.

"Since he's still knocked out, we shall begin the procedure to remove his organs." Another doctor said.

((Oh, fuck no!)) The man thought to himself.

The Hell Demon snapped his eyes opened and grinned. "Hello boys."

The doctors quickly stepped away from the Demon. One of them observed that the Demons' eyes, which had previously been a deep emerald green, were now a blazing red.

"I thought you said he was asleep!" A man yelled from behind the glass wall.

"Nope, not asleep. Been awake for a while actually." The Demon said causally.

"Quickly! Shoot him with the tranquilizer again!" A doctor yelled.

The Demon laughed when the needle went into his arm. "That's not going to put me out again, sorry."

The doctors pressed themselves against the wall when the Demon broke through the restraints holding him down.

The Demon crouched down on the table and looked into each of the doctors' eyes. Then he turned to stare at the man behind the glass wall. "I'll be seeing you guys later. Count on it."

The doctors gasped when the Demon disappeared from sight.

The man behind the glass roared in outrage and slammed his fist down on the alarm button. Guards came flying in the room seconds later.

"The Demon has escaped! Find him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander walked through the quiet grave. He knew it was stupid to be out here alone, but he didn't care. He had to talk to Spike before he left with them tomorrow.

Suddenly a figure appeared directly in Xander's path and knocked him down.

"Fuck!" Xander yelled when he landed on his butt. "I knew this was going to happen. Go out alone Xander, and you're gonna die." Xander shook his head and stood back up.

He had to tilt his head to get a look at the Demon's face. The Demon was a couple inches taller than him.

"Sup? Name's Xander. Looks like I'm gonna be your dinner tonight, but I have to warn you…I'm not gonna go down without a fight." With that, Xander got into the fighting stance Spike had taught him.

The Demon stared at him for a couple seconds before he burst out laughing. Xander got a confused look on his face, but he didn't move from his position.

"Oh, Xander. I'm not gonna kill ya." The Demon said wiping his eyes.

"You're not?" Xander asked warily. He slowly stood up and backed away a few steps.

The Demon grinned. "Nope."

Xander pulled out the cell phone Spike had bought for him. "Then you won't mind if I call a couple friends and have them escort me away from you."

The Demon shrugged. "Sure. Go for it."

Xander eyed the Demon as he dialed Spike's number.

(Lo?)

"Spike? In a bit of trouble."

(Where are you?)

"I'm not far from your crypt. I'm over by the big statue of the angels."

Right. We're on the way pet.

Xander closed the flip phone and stuck it back in his pocket. "They'll be here any minuet."

"I heard." The Demon said grinning wolfishly.

"Right. Course you did. Demonic hearing and all that." Xander said running a hand through his hair.

The Demon laughed and leaned against a tree. "I like you kid."

Xander grinned slightly. "I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, I'm not going to kill you."

Xander nodded to himself. "Good thing then."

Suddenly two vampires arrived.

"Xander, are you ok?" Spike said standing in front of him. "Where's the Demon?"

Xander looked over Spikes shoulder to look at the Demon. "Right there."

Spike whiled around. Sure enough, there he was. Spike looked to the other vampire with him. "Did you sense him?"

"No." Came the short reply as the vampire looked through narrowed eyes at the Demon.

"Angelus?" The Demon asked pushing himself away from the tree. "Is that you?" The Demon walked closer and his face broke out in a grin once more. "It is you! You don't radiate the evil you did when you came for a visit but you're still the same old vampire. If a little more grounded."

"That's because I don't have a soul anymore to make my demon go crazy." Angelus replied. "It's been a while Sytir. We're leaving for home tomorrow night. Come with us. It'll be nice to catch up." Angelus said softly.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." The Demon now known as Sytir said.

"Of course you don't." Angelus said walking away.

Sytir grinned slowly and followed.

Xander looked at Spike. "Did you know Angelus knew him?"

Spike shook his head. "No, but I'm going to get some answers before the night is over. Come on."

END PRIVIEW

Ok guys. What do you think so far? If I get enough people saying they like the idea, then I'll write more and fix it up a bit. The idea just came to me this morning and so I want your opinion. But who knows…even if you don't like it…I may still keep posting it. But it just won't be a priority.

AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED The Harry Potter characters weren't in this preview of chapter one. But if you guys like the story, the will be added to chapter one when I finish writing it. All of that depends on how well you like the story so far.

Anyway, give me some feedback guys!


End file.
